Tangled
by sweet00addiction
Summary: Tsuna is an undercover agent for the Vongola family, he just gotten a mission to infiltrate the most prestigous school in the school. He must solve the unsolved drug dealings, assasinations and kidnapping. It sounds easy alright but when you have to change genders, crossdress an be the center of all the bad boys attention, it doesn't sound so easy. FEM TSUNA X ALL, OC
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1

"" Tsuna get down here right now" shouted my father Iemitsu from downstairs.

*This is just a littlesnapshot of my first line in my story, please review ( at least 10 review) so I can upload the new

chapter fast.

I'm so sorry, my story got deleted but this is the same story

love sweet00addiction


	2. Chapter 2

Author"s note

Please Review...( at least 25 reviews, so I can do a better job in the next chapter and I'm addicted to reviews), thank you to all reviews even when I haven't started the story. (: so happy, I hope this is not a dissaponting chapter

I don't own KHR

*Tsuna will change into a girl in later chapter*

CHAPTER 1

Tsuna's POV

" Tsuna get down here right now" shouted my father Iemitsu from downstairs, " Wait just a second" I half yelled, half said. Today was friday and I'm on holiday . I got up from my bed and put on my sandals and walked staggerlly to my closet to change my pajamas.

After some rummaging into my closet I decided to wear my v-neck plain white t-shirt and a baggy jeans. I walked to the bathroom to wash my face just for a minute, I looked to the bathroom mirror and saw spiky auburn hair, blue eyes, long eyelashes, cherry lips, slender figure , white and soft skin and also the dream girl of every girls an the dream girlfriend of every boys.

Yup that's who I am, I am Tsunayoshi Sawada, male, 167 cm tall, an undercover mafia agent ( believe it or not), 45 kg of weight, and the only child of the Sawada's household {The Sawada's are top agent's recruited the Vongola family, which I considered the boss ( Vongola Nono) as my own grandpa because he is nice and treats me like I'm his grandson}.

"Tsuna get down now, or else I will personally drag you down" my father half threatened half yelled at me. " Fine fine, I'm moving as fast as I could" I yelled back. After I finish washing my face, I grab a towel and dried it off. I walked to the door and unlock it, " Tsuna, this time I will personally drag your ass down" My father threatened "I'm here, I'm here" I said yelling while running stumbling on the stairs that resulted to falling on my butt first " Ouch, that hurts" I muttered , "Stupid stairs"I muttered incoherctly while standing up. I walked to the living room to see my father and 2 guys wearing black suit . I figured that my mom was making coffee for them.

"Please have a seat" the black suited guy A told me while pointing towards my chair. I pulled my chair and took a seat as they instructed me. " We may as well begin the introduction" the black suited guy B said.

" We are here as order from Vongola Nono" said black suited guy A and B together coldly like a programmed machine. " We were told by the boss to informed you some matters" black suited guy A said, " What does the boss want with us that he sent you from Italy" he replied professionally ( which is rare because he is a go lucky kind of guy ) , " He requested that you and your family will be willing to meet him at the headquarters in the next two days " (which means in sunday) said black suited guy B.

Just then my mom entered the living room carrying a tray with two cups on it which I presumed is cofee. " Please help yourself" my mom said while placing the cups of cofee on the table. " Of course, madame" black suited A replied politely, tooking the cup to his mouth and sipping it slowly after he finished drinking the coffee he placed it back on the table while my mom took the tray back to the kitchen.

" May I ask why the boss requested us to meet us, is it some dangerous mission that will endanger the safety of my family " my father ask calmly while I can see his shoulders getting stiff, " we are not allowed to tell that " said black suited guy B while eyeing on me, " But we can tell you it will save many lives" continued black suited guy A.

My mom came back from the kitchen an sat to the couch next to my dad " we would be glad to meet him" my mom said while rubbing my father's stiff shoulders, I could se my father visibly relaxing to her touch. " We are glad to hear that, we will surely informed the boss of your decision" black suited B said. " We will look forward to our next meeting" black suited A said, " Thank you also for the delicious coffee madame" black suited B said while bowing his head to my mom and she blushed " Oh it's nothing" My mom replied.

" This is the ticket for the flight heading to Italy" black suited A said while handing my father a brown envelope,

" Your passport, new identitities, place that you're staying and all the necesarry detail are on the envelope" black suited B said. "As for the mission the boss will discuss it personally when you arrived at the headquarters" black suited A said. " We will be going now" black suited A and B said and walked to the door an said their goodbyes.

" Are people wearing black suits always rich" I mutterd while seeing the BLACK SUITED guys drove away in their newly made porsche.

**The choices of the family name and occupants**

**Choice A :**

**The Smith's family, husband working as a lawyer, mother a fashion designer . Tsuna as a geek and a straight A student ( wearing glasses, bullying and stuff) and doesn't want to stand out.**

**Choice B:**

**The Wang's family, husband a musician, mother a pianist . Tsuna as a cool, kind, calm, collected person and never thinks about romance.**

**Choice C:**

**The Vexq's family, husband working as a doctor, mother a supermodel and an artist . Tsuna as a snobby rich kid and always wants to be the troublemaker and a rebel boy (girl), ( the bad boy/girl kind of type)**

**Choice D:**

**The Re's family, husband as head company, mother a housewife. Tsuna as the heir of Re's corporation, strict, hard working, doesn't smile very often and has a cold personality.**

*Your choice will be used as Tsuna's identity while undercover

Reviewsss pleasseeeee

tell me what I'm missing okay and be patient


	3. Chapter 3

**I WANT REVIEWS PLEASEEEEEE. **

**Because my friend would gave me back my dvd and my mom said that if I didn'y prove that I was capable I might have to stop because my grades are falling so I need your support and reviews.**

**I don't own KHR**

**Hope you enjoy R&R**

**The winner is CHOICE B , THANKS FOR THE REVIEWS**

_**flashback:**_

_**"**__** This is the ticket for the flight heading to Italy" black suited A said while handing my father a brown envelope,**_

_**" Your passport, new identitities, place that you're staying and all the necesarry detail are on the envelope" black suited B said. "As for the mission the boss will discuss it personally when you arrived at the headquarters" black suited A said. " We will be going now" black suited A and B said and walked to the door an said their goodbyes. **_

_**" Are people wearing black suits always rich" I muttered while seeing the BLACK SUITED guys drove away in their newly made porsche.**_

"Tsuna come on here" my mother called me from the living room, "I'm coming mom" I said while closing the door behind me. After the black suited guys left. I walked to the living room and felt the intense air surrounding my mom and dad.

" Oh you're here" my father said not in his 'go lucky tone' but in his ' we have to talk tone'.

" Tsuna take a seat" my mother said with athourity in her voice to me and I nodded sitting across the sofa where my mom and dad both sat in.

"As you know Tsuna" my father began, " We will have to move to Italy in a couple of days, more exact we only have 2 days here in Japan" my father stopped what he was saying and took a deep breath " I know that this will be harsh on you because you will have to leave your newly made friends and I know it's been hard on you to make friends " my father looked at me with concern " And we cannot guarantee we'll be coming back" my father finished and I can see the guilt on my father eyes.

" It's okay mom n dad, I can say goodbye to them and although I'll be sad they will probably want me to be happy" I said while thinking of Haru, Kyoko and Hana my only friends and the first time we met, it was actually quite funny for me to have only "girl" friends not any "boy" friends.

_flashback_

_"Hieeeeeeeee" tsuna screamed out loud when he was being chased by a pack of dogs, " why does this have to happen to me" he muttered while holding his backpack so it won't fall off. _

_He was running so fast that when he bumped to someone he can't even stop it."Hahi" the person that Tsuna bumped to said. "I'm so sorrrrry haru san" Tsuna bowed down apologectily at the girl which had her name tage imprinted on her school uniform, "Why are you running Tsuna" said the girl beside haru which he recognized as Kyoko, the kind girl in his class. _

_"Ano, there was a pack of dogs chasing me" Tsuna said while blushing and thought that they will laughed at him. _

_" Is that so?" the other girl named Haru said questioningly while seeing Kyoko giggle softly. But then he realized there was no more barkings and the dogs must have stop chasing him or he just lost them with his 180 km/hour running away style that happen because of his training with his father._

_"Oh, I'm sorry I don't mean to offend you Tsuna kun" Kyoko smiled while Tsuna just blushed._

_"My name is Haru Miura and you can come to me if they are any more dogs chasing you, and by the way you are so adorable" the girl named haru said while gigling with Kyoko and Tsuna blushed more redder. _

_"Let's become friends" the girl named haru said while extended her right hand and I shook it. _

_They also introduced me to a girl named Hana, I thought that she was kind of cold and isensitive at first but I was wrong, she was very nice if you spent more time with her._

_After that incident I became the greatest friends with Haru, Kyoko and Hana and once a while they will ask me to cosplay, while I find it completely embarrassing they found it was so cuuuute. So I just went with it so they can be happy._

_They also stood up for me if I get bullied by my own classmates well only Kyoko and Hana because Haru is in another school. And Hana would always say " Are you guys really desperate that you guys bully Tsuna because he is so much cuter and nicer than you guys" and the girls always "aweeeed" and the boys just snorted._

_end_

That was my first time meeting them and while It's hard leaving them but probably they just want the best for me.

" Tsuna earth to Tsuna" my father said in his 'oh so ongoing voice' while poking my head, " what do you want dad" I snap awake from my daydreaming and puffed ot my cheeks and glare at him as best as I could and It look more like a lost puppy stare than a glare that resulted my dad laughing and rolling on the floor and my mom giggling softly across me

" Now now don't be like that to your son" my mom said while calming my father down " But he was so cute" ,y dad laughed again while standing up. " I swear he was meant to be a girl" my dad said while my mom just smacked him to the head " Ouch, I was just telling the truth" my dad said while whining to my mom.

" Don't laugh at me, or else I'm going back to my room" I puffed my cheeks again while standing back and turnin my back " Hey come on Tsuna I was just kidding and we have to talk" he said in a demanding voice, "Fine but don't laugh at me again" I replied while turning my back and saw my father rolled his eyes.

Then I realized that the brown envelope the black suited guys handed to my father was on the table, " might as well open it so we can prepare ourself" my father rumbled while taking the envelope in his hand and opened it.

At first I thought he was gonna go berserk but he just had the "wtf" look on his face and mom was giggling.

"Tsuna you better take alook at this" my father said while handing me the paper containing our names and occupants while my dad looked aqt the plane and hotel tickets with my mother.

_Names and Occupants_

_Sawada Iemetsu_

_Name : Iemetsu Wang_

_Occupant :Musician_

_Age :38_

_Gender :Male_

_Personality : Calm, polite, tidy, professional_

_Sawada Nana_

_Name :Nana Wang_

_Occupant :Pianist_

_Age :35_

_Personality :Kind, charming, elegant_

_Sawada Tsunayoshi_

_Name : Tsunayoshi Wang_

_Occupant :Student_

_Age :14_

_Personality :Kind, calm, collected, cool and never thinks about romance (no dating types)_

_* for tsuna there is more and will be discussed personally_

_- Love Vongola Nono_

I could feel my jaw hanging loosely while I thought to myself , how can I be a kind, calm, collected blablabla kind of person, don't you know I tripped a lot shriek a lot and always got bullies, and I have got a bad feeling about the thing that will be discussed personally what was grandfather thinkiiiiiing "aaaaaarrrrrrgghhhh" I said while pulling my hair out.

**Well that's all for noooow**

**review pleaseeee **

**And I want to know what you think of the next chapter**

**A. Tsuna says goodbye to Kyoko,Haru and Nana and they dragged him to play at the arcade and stuff.**

**B Tsuna says goodbye through the phone and spends the day at the park where he meets some handsome boys.**


	4. AN

A/N:

Okay, first of all I have to say I'm realllllllly sorry for not updating in a long long time. But don't wory I'm not giving up this story ever to anyone, but if I have to I will only give it to my beta.

I just want to ask your opinion dear readers, You all know what I wrote in the synopsis in the story that Tsuna will turn into a girl...I'm asking you're opinion if you would like Tsuna as a girl or a boy.

Please Review your opinion and PM me to tell the reason, I will make the next chapter based of what your reason is...

I will update in 3 weeks at top waiting for all your income.

Much Love from your Author


End file.
